


A Second Enemy

by Juli



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-26 23:36:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1706702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juli/pseuds/Juli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fear could be conquered; abject terror and despair are a little harder to overcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Second Enemy

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a birthday present for the talented and generous nancy.

Will Graham woke frightened, but even groggy he knew that being frightened was a far better state than the one he’d been in when he’d lost consciousness.  Fear, after all, could be conquered; abject terror and despair were a little harder to overcome.  

“Ah, you’ve returned to me.”

For a moment, Will considered feigning sleep, but because of the nature of the man in the bed with him, just as quickly discarded the idea. He opened his eyes and managed not to flinch back as he saw Hannibal Lecter staring down at him. He was careful not to look into the other man’s eyes, too afraid of what he might see staring back at him. Grimly, Will focused his gaze somewhere over Lecter’s shoulder.

Far from being offended at Will’s small act of defiance, Lecter chuckled. “You never make things easy for yourself, do you, Will?”

Will swallowed hard, but refused to rise to the bait – or to shift his gaze. He might be an Omega, but had a will of his own.

“And I suppose you feel as though I took the easy route.” Lecter shifted away from Will and rose from the bed. “As I explained earlier, Will, you would soon have entered your heat without any additional chemical assistance. I simply arranged matters so that your heat would begin when and where I would be able to assist you.”

“So this was all for my benefit.” Will couldn’t help but retort, but his voice didn’t have the bite to it that he wanted it to. Instead, he sounded exhausted. Of course, he was tired, having been fucked twice already.

“Not at all.” Lecter moved out of eyesight and Will could hear water running. “I did not go to all of that effort to replace your suppressants with a placebo only to allow another Alpha to mate you.”

“I would have hated to inconvenience you.” Will responded. He was pleased that he managed to sound sarcastic rather than pathetic.

“It would have delayed me, to be sure,” Lecter’s voice became harder. “But let me be clear, had your heat been badly timed and someone else gotten to enjoy you. . .  well, he would have not survived to enjoy you a second time. You are mine to mate and mark as I see fit.”

Will closed his eyes. Hearing the Alpha’s voice speak of mating had caused his body to start throbbing with a sweet and hated ache. He wanted, desperately, to disappear into a daydream of fishing, but for once his empathy wouldn’t cooperate.  Instead of a gentle vision of standing in the river, Will instead mentally watched the scene from earlier in replay, only this time observing as Lecter fucked him for the first time. In the vision, one of the doctor’s powerful hands forcefully pressed Will down onto the mattress with a grip on the back of the neck, while the other hand clutched Will’s hip as Lecter made powerful thrusts inside Will’s body. Will could see his mouth form protests even as his ass canted up to meet Lecter thrust for thrust, his inner thighs wet with slick generated from his heat.

“Suppressing your heats for so long is not good for you,” Lecter chided as he returned to the bed, interrupting Will’s mental image.

He hadn’t heard Lecter finish his own ablutions, let alone been aware of the older man approach. Will jumped as Lecter’s weight made the mattress dip. He tried to move away from Lecter, but caught in the sexual pressure of his first heat in decades, Will’s body had other ideas. Instead of flinching away from the Alpha, he instead whined softly and spread his legs. The fact that Will hadn’t had a heat in years wasn’t the only reason he was so needy. Lecter had fucked him twice already, but had yet to tie with him yet.

Lecter chuckled again and Will wanted nothing more than to wipe the smug smile off the other man’s face.  “Your body knows what you need, Will. You should listen to it.” 

The doctor brought a wet washcloth back with him and began to wipe the slick, sweat and cum off of Will’s body. The fact that the doctor was doing such a mundane task made Will feel a little better; Hannibal Lecter was a fastidious man and sex was a messy activity. The washcloth Lecter was using was blessedly damp with cool water. Intellectually, Will was in turmoil about the man who was taking him, but the sensation of being cleansed felt really good.

While Lecter cleaned him, Will’s mind returned to the second time that they’d mated.  Lecter had ingested the same sexual kick-starter that he’d drugged Will with. As a result, the sweat hadn’t even dried from their first coupling before Lecter had been hard again. Will, under the influence of both the drug and his long-delayed heat, was already squirming with need. With an eerie calm, Lecter had simply flipped Will onto his back, wrenched the younger man’s legs over his shoulders, and entered him again. It hadn’t taken long for either man to reach completion, Lecter silently and Will with a animalistic cry of need.

Again, Lecter’s satisfied tone of voice brought Will out of his lust-fogged reminisces.

“So needy, Will.”

Whether it was his heat or his mental porn movie, Will came out of his reverie only to realize that his penis was erect again and, despite Lecter’s ministrations, his inner thighs were wet with slick. He groaned. His whole body clenched with the need to be filled; if only there was someone else there to do the filling than Hannibal Lecter.

Lecter’s gaze swept up and down Will’s body, his own cock turgid with need. “Yes, I think it’s time.”

Before Will could ask what Lecter meant, the older man grasped Will by the torso and began to turn him onto his belly again. Will had no intention of cooperating, but nevertheless found himself eagerly on his stomach, with his ass thrust into the air. To Will’s eternal humiliation, he actually whined when he wasn’t immediately filled. 

Lecter knelt behind Will and slowly spread Will’s ass cheeks apart. “So beautiful.”

Without further preparation, Lecter mounted Will, penetrating the Omega’s body with one fast, hard thrust. Will cried out at the sensation, but having been well-fucked twice already, there was no pain. Lecter gripped Will’s hips tightly as he began thrusting and Will moaned every time he felt Lecter’s heavy testicles slapping against his ass.

The first two times they’d mated, the sex had been hard and fast. There was something different about the third mating. It was still hard, but was not finishing anywhere near as fast. Lecter rode Will mercilessly, more machine than man as he kept up a rapid pace. His thrusting was so quick and hard that all Will could do was hang on to the edge of the mattress. He had always thought of himself as a strong-willed Omega, but as much as he was desperate for release, he simply could not allow himself to stroke his own cock. When an Alpha was inside him, Will’s Omega nature took over and only sought completion at his mate’s doing.

As the fucking continued, Will began falling apart underneath the older man. Every time he thought he was about to cum, Lecter would take a hand from one hip long enough to squeeze Will’s cock tightly, stopping him. Will needed release badly, but refused to beg the Alpha rutting into him.

“You’re mine, Will.” Lecter growled. He began to make little grunts which each thrust, but his cock was still iron inside of Will. “Your beautiful mind, your delicious body. No other will have you. Ever.”

Will’s body continued to strain towards orgasm, but was denied by Lecter every time. He tried to retreat into a vision of fishing and water, but the pounding Lecter was giving him and the man’s sheer presence made that impossible.   Will even tried clenching his inner muscles to milk Lecter’s cock, but all that got him was a condescending chuckle and a pat on the hip.

“Dr. Lecter, please.” Will finally broke. He tried to break away from Lecter’s hands, not to stop the intercourse, but to change the speed or angle the way he needed in order to come to orgasm. Lecter was too strong, though, and even seemed to enjoy Will’s efforts to free himself. Begging became Will’s only option. “Please!”

Lecter thrust so hard that he almost lifted Will off his knees – and then the bastard stopped completely. “Say it, Will. Say you belong to me.”

Will licked his lips. He tried to wiggle his ass to get some relief, but all that got him was a slap on one overheated cheek. “I- . . . I belong to you. Dr. Lecter, please let me cum.”

“Hmmm. . . .” Lecter moved his hips back and then thrust forward again, but far too slowly for Will. “That didn’t sound very sincere.”

“Please,” Will begged again, fisting his hands into sheets and doing his best to move his ass on Lecter’s cock. “I belong to you, Lecter. Only you. Please let me finish. Please.”

“That’s what I needed to hear,” Lecter draped himself across Will’s back, effectively trapping the Omega underneath him. “You are mine.”

“Yes. . . “  Will’s response was out of his mouth before he could even think about it. “Yours.”

Much to Will’s relief, Lecter lifted off of his back a moment later to resume his movements, his thrusts again becoming hard and staccato.  It was what Will thought he needed, but something was still missing. “Lecter. . .?”

“I know, my mate.” Lecter thrust in deeply and stilled, causing Will to keen with need. “Now everyone will know that you are mine, beginning with you.”

Lecter buried his hands into Will’s sweat-damped hair and drew the younger man’s head back. Lecter himself rose to his knees, pulling Will with him. One strong arm wrapped around Will’s waist, pinning Will as close to Lecter as possible, the older man’s cock still buried within him. “Mine.”

Will felt Lecter nuzzle his neck, but he was so lost in physical need that the import of it didn’t hit him until the older man bit down hard. Will’s Omega’s bonding gland was quickly breached and Will seized as the dual sensations of bond initiation and his orgasm hit hard. Vaguely, Will was aware that blood was dribbling from his neck even as semen was shooting from his cock. Mostly, Will was aware of Lecter’s cry of triumph and the warmth that flooded his ass as the older man finally came inside of Will’s body.

Will held on to consciousness by the skin of his teeth. He moaned as Lecter shifted their position so that Lecter was propped up against the headboard and Will was in his lap. With the few brain cells he had that were capable of firing, Will wondered at the position. Until, that was, he felt the growing pressure in his ass.

Despite their mutual, massive orgasms, Lecter was still inside him and still hard . Lecter was, in fact, getting harder and bigger.  Will began to breathe rapidly as he realized he was being knotted.

“Easy, William.” Lecter’s voice was rough and as Will flopped his head over to look at the older man, he realized that Lecter was wrecked; the normally coiffed blond hair was dark with sweat and was in wanton disarray.  Will suppressed the urge to feel smug about that. “This is all part of the cycle.”

Will winced. He could actually feel Lecter’s knot growing inside him and forcing his body to stretch even further.  He couldn’t help the whine that escaped his lips.

“You’re so tight,” Lecter murmured softly. His lips came to Will’s neck and he started nibbling delicately. It was an uncomfortable sensation, especially given that the man causing it might be a serial killer and a cannibal. “So perfect.”

“H’rts,” Will’was so tired that his voice slurred. “Y’bonded me.”

Lecter shifted his position, causing the cock inside of Will to move too. Will gasped at the feeling, causing another chuckle from the Alpha.  “You were made for me, Will. Your intelligence intrigues me and your body. . . ” one of Lecter’s hands briefly stroked Will’s hypersensitive cock.  Will gasped again. “Your body delights me.”

“Wha’ ‘bout me?”

“You half love me already,” Lecter released Will’s cock and rested his hand across Will’s belly. “You’ll adapt to being my mate. In time, you will enjoy it and even grow proud of the status it brings you.”

“No. . .”

“Yes.” Lecter’s voice was firm, but his lips gentle as he kissed the top of Will’s head. “You’re my Omega, Will, you will cleave to me.” His hand rubbed circles on Will’s belly. “Unfortunately, you won’t be fertile this first heat after having been on suppressants for so long, but the next heat will be more productive.” Lecter licked and nipped the broken flesh around Will’s Omega gland. “Oh, the children you will bear for me.”

Will groaned. In the midst of his emotional turmoil, he’d completely lost sight of the biological purpose behind heat and bonding – children. “No.”

“Yes.” Lecter’s voice was calm as he again refuted Will’s comment, but implacable. He raised his knees, which not only settled Will more deeply on his knot, but also served to cradle the younger man. Lecter returned his hands to Will’s groin, one hand gently stroking up and down Will’s cock, while the other gently fondled Will’s testicles.

“Not this heat, certainly, and but the next one. You’ll be ready then, both emotionally and physically.” Lecter’s voice was quiet and melodic and Will had no choice but to let it wrap around him like a soft blanket.  He was about to nod off when Lecter’s touch on his penis firmed and his fingertip dipped to tickle Will’s perineum.

Still locked to Lecter’s body by the older man’s knot, Will could only arch his back as he was coaxed into yet another orgasm. There was no more semen for Will to spill, but he felt his ass clench onto the cock still buried within him as he was quickly brought to completion. Lecter murmured in appreciation and, even in the throes of his own release, Will was aware of a pulse deep within him as Lecter released more seed.

“Both of our bodies know what an Omega was made for,” Lecter was hardly out of breath, damn his Alpha stamina.  “I appreciate your strength of will to attempt to thwart the mating imperative, but the conclusion is inevitable.

Lecter was right and Will’s chin dropped down to his chest as he realized that fact. Despite his strength of will, regardless of Will’s best efforts to contain his nature, he was a slave to it as much as the next Omega.

Will Graham now had two enemies; Hannibal Lecter and his own body.

~the end~


End file.
